


Plus jamais

by Melie



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ou pourquoi ils ne partiront plus jamais en vacances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus jamais

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).



> Rien à moi.

Griffin gâchait toujours tout, un vrai rabat-joie, quand il s'y mettait. Déjà, rien qu'au mot de « vacances », il s'était mis à hausser les sourcils et à pointer du doigt, et il avait fallu tout l'art de David pour le convaincre. Ou, vu comment les choses avaient tourné, le convaincre à moitié.

Côté destination, ils avaient l'embarras du choix, étant donné que le problème du transport ne se posait pas. Ils avaient fini par se mettre d'accord sur les îles Canari : de la chaleur, de la mer, du sable, c'était largement suffisant. Et pas de batailles, pas de Paladins en vue. A ce que David croyait.

Mais bien sûr, il avait fallu que Griffin leur en trouve. A croire qu'il n'était fait que pour ça : traquer les Paladins, 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7. Si David ne le savait pas de première main, il aurait pu douter qu'il dorme jamais.

Et voilà, à peine étaient-ils partis deux jours, qu'ils se battaient à nouveau.

Voilà pourquoi il ne partirait plus jamais en vacances avec Griffin.

* * *

David gâchait toujours tout, un vrai gamin, quand il s'y mettait. Rien qu'aux mots de « vacances », Griffin avait senti les ennuis venir. Vacances, oui, comme si les Paladins en prenaient, des vacances... bon, ils avaient peut-être des congés payés, après tout, mais certainement pas tous en même temps ! Il s'était laissé convaincre par la perspective d'un peu de soleil, et de la compagnie de David, sans que ce dernier ait l'opportunité de les mettre dans la mouise. Bref, de la compagnie de David, sans que ce dernier ne l'énerve toutes les cinq minutes. Bref, de la compagnie de David, point barre.

Mais voilà, ça n'avait pas raté. Il avait fallu que David leur attire des ennuis. A croire qu'il n'était fait que pour ça : un vrai aimant à Paladins. Griffin ne voulait même pas savoir comment il avait fait pour les attirer là. Il lui suffisait de constater que David était parti chercher des rafraîchissements à l'autre bout de la planète, là où les cocktails étaient meilleurs, et que peu après son retour des Paladins avaient fait surface.

Et voilà, à peine étaient-ils partis deux jours, qu'il devait défendre le gamin à nouveau, en plus de ses propres fesses.

Voilà pourquoi il n'accepterait plus jamais d'entendre le mot « vacances » sortir de la bouche de David.


End file.
